highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
Hades is the God of the Realm of the Dead. The main antagonist of Volume 11 and Volume 12, aiding Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction and Hero Faction behind the scenes in a scheme to destroy the Devils and Fallen Angels. He commands a legion of Grim Reapers. He later returns as one of the main antagonists of the last arc, as he forms the Alliance of Hell with the plan of eliminating the DxD team, Longinus users, chief-gods of each mythology, and Ajuka Beelzebub. Appearance Hades has the appearance of a tall skeleton dressed in attire worn by high priests, gives off a creepy aura. Despite having no eyes, his eye sockets can glow to give the appearance of eyes. Personality Hades despises beings of other mythologies, especially Devils and Fallen Angels, believing that they are unnecessary beings, calling them bats (referring to the Devil's wings) and crows (referring to the Fallen Angel's wings). It is important to note that despite his hatred of the other mythologies, he is not an Evil God. His goal is to rid the world of these beings as he calls them an annoyance. Hades is also disgusted that Zeus is cooperating with the Three Factions. He seems to refer to reincarnated beings as "fakes", seen when he calls Dulio a "fake angel". Despite his hatred for devils, he’s capable of showing kindness to his devil underlings as seen when he comforted Verrine after she and her team were defeated in the tournament. History One of the Trinity Gods of Olympus, Hades is one of the Gods that have been active since the ancient times, ruling the Realm of the Dead. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He appears in Volume 10 as one of the spectators for Rias and Sairaorg's Rating Game, greeting Azazel and the Occult Research Club before the start of the match. In Volume 11, he unseals Samael which he lends to the Hero Faction. After the battle, he sends his Grim Reapers to attack the Occult Research Club, before calling them to retreat after Shalba Beelzebub captures Leonardo and forcefully activates his Balance Breaker, creating 13 gigantic monsters to attack the Underworld. In Volume 12, he was confronted by Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel in order for him not to interfere the crisis that is occurring in the Underworld, in exchange, he demanded that Sirzechs reveal his "true form". It is later stated by Indra that Hades is very displeased about Sirzechs and Azazel's confrontation and sends Cao Cao to the Realm of the Dead to calm him, along with Georg and Leonardo. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Hades reappears in Volume 23, having found Lilith from the intel given to him by the Evil Dragon Apophis and believes he and his group from Netherworld are enough to stand against the invaders from other world ExE (Evie Etoulde). In Volume 24, Hades was informed by his underling that Balberith and Verrine have emerged victorious against Mahabali and his Asura team, which made satisfied and considering them amazing monsters. He look at the image of Balberith and seeing him a potentially capable of challenging a Dragon God single-handedly and wondered if Lilith still continue production, which his subordinate informed him that her limit will be reached very soon. Hades asked his other subordinates about the movement of Orcus and the others, which they told him that they want to maintain neutrality and his other subordinate urgently informed that the primordial gods such as Erebus, Nyx, and Tartarus will be arriving at the meeting and Tartarus also summoned Angra Mainyu to the meeting as well, leaving the Grim Reapers surprised. Hades believes there are Gods who feel pain because of the peace that DxD team protects and the Primordial Gods like Tartarus and Evil God Angra Mainyu is already more than enough. He took a look of a large displays, and a group of people appeared on them and glared at the portrait of Issei Hyoudou, and tells his subordinates about their goal eliminating the chief god of each mythology, the Longinus possessors, and Ajuka Beelzebub. In Volume 25, Hades was in the conference room with the other gods and they were informed by the grim reapers that they were currently on Tobio Ikuse and the Cross Times Kiss group led by Mitsuya Kanzaki have started to move. Then a communication magic circle developed in the middle of the round table and revealed to be Issei and as Hades was about to congratulate him of his success of being qualified for the main stage, Issei furiously threatens to beat Hades if he tried to attack his family again, causing a bit of panic to the other gods and Angra Mainyu finding him interesting. Hades reappeared in True Volume 2, receiving report from his right-hand grim reaper about the defeat of Team Black Satan of Darkness King because of the mental states of Balberith and the others and Balberith’s conducting research about Issei and the Oppai Dragon show. Hades received an apology from Verrine for their defeat, but he comforted her that it was okay because even her power are Super Devils, they have limits to how they were just born and looks at the empty seat and asked his underling if they got hold of Erebus, which they revealed he’s been hiding ever since the DxD team defeated Nyx and the other devils Gressil and Sonneillon also went missing. He asked Verrine to listen to his request and shows her a recording of a living being that has the body of a machine and tells her to go with a Grim Reaper to investigate it and wondered how the Devils and Fallen Angels would react to it. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Given his status as one of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", Hades is immensely powerful and is superior to even Zeus, the leader of the Greek Gods and Poseidon, the God of the Sea. Azazel even told his students once to avoid a direct confrontation with Hades. Trivia *Hades is the fourth God to have appeared in more than one story arc, the first being Odin, the second being Indra, and third being Shiva. *Hades' design is based on Ainz Ooal Gown, the main protagonist of the popular light novel series Overlord.https://twitter.com/miyama0/status/1006033539438034944 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mount Olympus Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Hero Faction Category:Mythological Figures Category:Alliance of Hell